phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:203.152.111.153
What was the website stacy and candace went on to make a bango ru i had to wait and try to think of qustion to ask but i had to wait ages and i thought you should make a website that you can make your very own bangoru off (the croncles of meep) because i really want to make my own bangoru even if there already has a website could you give me the name of that website i now think that they are really cute!!!:) i also like all of the episodes that you have made about phineous, ferb, isabella, candace ,all of ferb and phineous friends,candaces friends, their mom,their dad and all of the other people that you make up to go with all the stuff that they do in all of the millons of episodes that you make up, or are they true????:) my name is haleigh and what is yours :Hi. I'm RRabbit42, one of the administrators here. I've moved your questions over here so that the rest of the group has a chance to answer them. You had created a new page, but questions and comments like these need to go on User talk pages or in one of the Forums. We'll start here and see where it goes. :Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh do have accounts on this wiki. The wiki was created by fans of the show, like you, and Dan and Swampy have been nice enough stop by every once in a while :While there's no guarantees they'll see your message, they might just surprise you. Some of the other admins are able to ask Dan and Swampy questions directly, but we try to limit the questions so that they have time to keep working on Season 2 and to get ready for Season 3. :Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends had their "Big Awesome Frat Party" website. Who knows? Maybe we'll see a Bango-Ru website in the future. (I think Candace, Stacy, and The Bettys know what the website is, but they haven't told me.) — RRabbit42 06:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to "What was the website stacy and candace went on to make a bango ru" and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 05:19, 10 June 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''